Talk:Girl Meets the Real World/@comment-25622564-20160820134101/@comment-26999065-20160821182755
Ever since she hauled out the big guns in Girl Meets Demolition, and maybe even before (I'd have to check) if you look for it, you can see those wheels turning. Half the reason Riley looks so sweet and innocent and gullible and naive is because that's the way her BFF wants her to look, so Maya can take advantage of her more and needs her protection more, etc. Maybe Lucas even likes it when she’s cute and clumsy and helpless (Guys hate that - she jokes in a fantasy sequence, but they really don't, and she knows it). I mean, bringing in Evelyn Rand was one thing, and getting their clothes and father’s money back another, but that girl went further than that. She stuck it to Debby Ryan’s character, Aubrey Macavoy, by teaching her a lesson above and beyond what was required to get even. ''"Wait - it's not over yet." ''BAM! How much for the whole shop? Then Aubrey's own parents betrayed her and gave her a taste of what they taught her to dish out. Wow. I won't say Evelyn didn't help, but Riley probably did most of the work and knew how to set her up. She's crafty, when she needs to be. And Audrey's darn lucky Riley is as nice as she is, for after knocking her down, she was willing to help her back up into the light, so to speak. In short, she doesn't just use her guile for personal gain, but often uses it to help others and save others. What a girl. She's Topanga's daughter all right. I won’t list them all, but there have been quite a few incidents where Riley‘s actions could easily be interpreted as something other than the product of sweet innocence, but more likely one of cunning and guile. This is not to say she isn’t a good girl or intends harm to anyone, or even that she's dishonest, but if she wanted to – she could mess you up. And I mean beyond wishing Lucas has a real bad day, or saying hi to everyone EXCEPT you. And it’s also not to say she isn’t really vulnerable or ignorant of some things – maybe many things – but she’s nobody’s fool. Not that girl. So yeah, a cyber bully was a problem for her, and she isn't the most secure person in the world, but she knows what's up with what's up. She does. The Riley committee hasn't been doing as good as job as they thought, or she has allowed them to think. That's just not possible. Why, she even already made a commerical with her uncle about global warming and polar bears, so such news is hardly new to her or a surprise, even if she pretends it might be. I don't even seriously think she is really looking for that damn bird, either, (maybe she used to when younger, but probably not actually for years already) but when she pretends to be distracted, they talk right behind her back where she obviously can hear them, so why not pretend to look for the bird and let them think her ditzy? She'll just figure out what they're up to all the sooner.